


All About You (Why Tom will never help one of Edd's ideas again)

by sonicmadgirl



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Based on All About You by McFly, Boyband AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, This AU was begging to happen, Tom doesn't like Tord, Tord is awful and I love him, YOU KNOW IT, every fandom needs one, love-hate relationship, no really, ok maybe, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicmadgirl/pseuds/sonicmadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edd first brought up the subject of being a boyband, Tom had laughed.<br/>Then he realised it might not be so bad.<br/>...Actually it might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About You (Why Tom will never help one of Edd's ideas again)

When Edd first brought up the subject, Tom had laughed.  
Even if he played the bass pretty well, making a boyband just to pass the time wasn't an option. Tord was still public enemy number one around most places -though luckily that didn't extent to actual criminal law. His status there had 'mysteriously' disappeared when he came back and begged them for forgiveness- which meant they'd have serious problems if he did anything, and frankly, he was the best singer out of all of them. Tom blamed his stupid accent for it. 

Matt would love it TOO much, Tom knew that for sure. Hell, it was probably Matt who spurred Edd on with it in the first place. Everyone and their grandparents knew Matt wanted to be famous and adored by everyone. Tom would rather just play Susan in the silence of his own room. Well, silence when Tord wasn't in his lab, working on whatever stupid experiment he was working on.

Edd was always the one to suggest these things, but they usually ended up in disaster, to be honest. Did Edd even know how to play a musical instrument? He couldn't just wing it, after all. If they were going to do it. Which they weren't. Nope.

The next time Edd brought up the subject, Tom grumbled, because they'd managed to get him agreeing to the idea. He had no idea how. He blamed Tord. He had a tendency to blame Tord and his stupid grin for things now. Maybe because usually it was Tord's fault. At least he'd stopped trying to scratch up Tom's face by this point. They'd come to an 'agreement', as it were.

"Come on, Tom! We're on in five minutes, you can't tell me this isn't gonna be fun for you!" Edd called to him from the doorway of the dressing room, a smile on his face. Tom pitied him a bit. As things turned out, he did know how to make music work fairly well, but he was so, so naive. He'd probably end up despising the attention. Wasn't that what happened anyway, to most boyband groups?

He didn't have time to finish that thought. He could hear the introductory welcome from the host of the resort they'd been scheduled to perform in. It was nowhere big or fancy, they were really just standing in for an act that got ill last minute and needed a cheap replacement fast. He took a deep breath and plucked one of Susan's strings. 

"And now, folks, say hello to Eddsworld!"

They all stepped out, Tom and Edd from one side of the stage, with bass and guitar respectively, Matt and Tord from the other, with keyboard set to multi-instrument function and microphone. Tom purposely looked down at his bass when they all met onstage, part sulking (in the most mature of ways), part trying not to stare at Tord and Matt, who had clearly spent hours fixing their hair, strand by strand. If he could just get through a few performances, this would all be over and he could go home and never think about it again. He kind of hoped they wouldn't play well, so that there'd be no risk of being called back to somewhere else to do it again. 

The music began, and Tom began to wonder if there was any way to hear the music without having to hear Tord's (charismatic, wonderful) annoying vocals over it. It was VERY distracting. Since Tord was also the lyricist, assisted by Edd, it made it even worse to hear. It was obviously meant to be a sarcastic jab at the usual lovey-dovey garbage on the radio, but it seemed like Edd's influence had made it into a genuine song, and hearing that sort of thing out of the guy he knew was a murderous psycho with a love for guns and hentai...ugh.

Still, Matt and Edd seemed to be enjoying themselves doing backup vocals and their instruments. That was the important part, he supposed. He just played along and tried not to smile at it. Tord would no doubt make fun of him if he did. Not that he had any grounds to do it. 

He might start calling him Mr Brightside from now on.  
That would be a fun way to pass the time.

Eventually the songs came to a close, and he gave a respectful nod to the audience, who...exploded in applause, no doubt rather taken by the stupid lyrics and stupid Tord's acting. Edd and Matt looked very pleased with themselves, Matt blowing imaginary kisses like some sort of awful celebrity, and Edd just bowing. Tord just stood and grinned, arm twiching like he wanted to salute. He probably did. Damn commie.  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he performed again, he thought, as Tord sauntered over, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Those lyrics were all about you before Edd changed them."

Then again maybe not.


End file.
